


Heaven Is When I'm With You

by hipbonesofChrist



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heaven, M/M, Oops, Post-Barricade, True Love, a handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipbonesofChrist/pseuds/hipbonesofChrist
Summary: "When Marius dies, he has been alone for a long time. Cosette passed a few years before, from influenza. She was so young. And it is not like Marius is old, no...just brokenhearted. Too melancholy to go on."Marius enters Heaven looking for the man he loves. He finds many more loves than he bargained for.





	Heaven Is When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is wholly dedicated to my wife, one of my best friends in the whole entire world. You know who you are--thank you for being the Courfeyrac to my Marius, and for bringing joy to every single day of my life. I love you so, so much, and I hope you like this.

When Marius dies, he has been alone for a long time. Cosette passed a few years before, from influenza. She was so young. And it is not like Marius is old, no...just brokenhearted. Too melancholy to go on.  
When Marius dies, he is skin and bones. Dark circles bruise the skin around his haunted green eyes, and he must be in a nightgown, for the sight of his ribs makes him burst into tears. Fear of death, the doctors called it. But in reality, seeing his emaciated body only made him think of Courfeyrac. Of how, on those nights where they had little to eat, he would lift Marius’ shirt and fit his knuckles into the spaces between the law student’s ribs.

 

“Monsieur Pontmercy,” he would tut, his eyes playful, but beneath that, worried. “When I take you to my wee house in Ireland, I’m going to have to fatten you up.”

 

Marius would always laugh, and he does now, tears in his eyes. “Courfeyrac...” he whispers desperately. “Where is that house? I can almost see it...but not quite. Take me to it—please, take me to it.” He reaches out blindly, and there is no one to take his hand. No doctor will do it. But he feels a hand, still, grasp his. Warm—no...cold. Death’s grip.  
A physician looks on, his bag not even opened, as Marius’ small figure shakes with sobs. But he doesn’t cry tears of sorrow. Instead, they are tears of desperation. This young man, once a brilliant lawyer, now so weak that he cannot even stomach food anymore, is so eager to die.

 

“T-take me to Courfeyrac!” He cries, pleads. “I miss him so much...I miss his warmth, his laugh...his beautiful brown eyes...I miss him, I miss him...” He has lost others, and he wishes to see them, too...but his true love takes precedence over all of that.

  
It is then, that he feels Death truly overtaking him. And for one split second...Marius does not wish to die.

 

“Oh, Courfeyrac...” he moans helplessly, his voice growing softer, still choked with tears. “I want to go to Ireland with you...I want to see that house...who will live in it now?” As his brain fogs, he rambles. “And our letters, Courfeyrac...what of them? The cravat you gave me—it smells like you, where is it? I want to pretend you’re still here with me!”

  
Marius dies sobbing, his green eyes hidden by eyelids spattered with freckles. The cravat has been in his hand the whole time, and no one dares remove it. He is buried with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately shed tears over writing this part--I've never written Marius dying before, and so I hope I did him justice. As always, kudos, comments, or critiques are appreciated! Stay tuned for the next, lighter part of the story.


End file.
